


Друг для друга

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг для друга

Смуглые пальцы проводят по волосам, перебирая темные пряди. Замирая, снимают причудливую заколку. От бережных, почти невесомых прикосновений Геннай улыбается.  
Он чуть щурится, заметив созерцающий, внимательный взгляд, и тянет руки, раскрывая объятия.  
— И что же ты медлишь? – звучит в тишине ночи.  
Деспани касается его груди, чуть задевая соски:  
— Я любуюсь.  
Геннай выдыхает, замирая от его ласки. Сейчас он не всезнающий торговец и хранитель секретов.  
Пелена тайн спадает с него, соскальзывает, словно шелк кимоно. Перед Деспани Геннай открыт, как никогда.  
Он может быть нетерпеливым, порывистым, страстным. Может торопить любовника, прижиматься к нему, вдыхая соленый запах моря.  
Руки Деспани загрубели за долгие годы плавания и тело Генная остро реагирует на каждое прикосновение. Он тянется к любовнику, словно вбирая в себя его смех, его восхищенный искренний взгляд.  
Губы Деспани всегда горячи. Когда он покрывает поцелуями плечи Генная, тот прикрывает глаза.  
Дыхание Деспани чуть опаляет кожу, заставляя подаваться навстречу.  
Геннай ложится на футон, разводя ноги, позволяет Деспани спуститься ниже.  
Он едва слышно смеется, когда волосы любовника щекочут кожу и протяжно стонет, когда губы Деспани смыкаются на члене.  
Волосы под пальцами Генная – жесткие и непослушные, свитые в мелкие косы. Геннай перебирает их, вцепляется, когда ласка становится острее. И, отпуская себя, он раз за разом шепчет дорогое сердцу имя.  
Когда Деспани входит в него, Геннай обнимает его крепче, обвивает руками шею, сжимает плечи. Его пальцы скользят по загорелой коже, обводя узор татуировки. От его прикосновений Деспани прерывисто выдыхает, целуя Генная сильнее.  
Когда они наедине, нет места дежурным остротам, подколкам и неискренним взглядам.  
Оба тянутся друг к другу, отдавая и принимая, оставляя хлопоты за порогом.  
Утром вновь распахнутся двери восточной лавки и в таверну Деспани придут первые посетители.  
Но, пока длится ночь, Геннай и Деспани принадлежат лишь друг другу.


End file.
